


Compliment

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Ran waves at the bench, trying to keep her voice level.  “There’s plenty of room for both of us.”





	Compliment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vrihedd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrihedd/gifts).



> Written for a friendly exchange, hope you enjoy Dani!

“Don’t miss Moca too much, Ran!”  Moca squeezes Ran’s arm, leaning close and batting her lashes, grinning when she sees the blush that is quickly covering Ran’s face.  

 

Ran huffs, shaking Moca off of her arm and glaring.  “It’s hard to miss you if you keep sticking around.”

 

Moca presses one hand to her chest with a dramatic sigh.  “Don’t worry Ran, Moca knows you love her.”

 

“Just go already.”  Ran crosses her arms and scowls.

 

With a giggle Moca leans over and pulls Ran into another hug.  “Try to stay out of trouble!” 

 

“I’m not you.”  Even as she grumbles the words, Ran relaxes into the hug, knowing it's easier to just wait for Moca to lose interest when she gets like this.  

 

“Moca is all recharged and ready for work!”  Moca finally releases Ran, stepping back with an overly cheesy wave before spinning around and heading in the direction of the convenience store.

 

It feels odd to be walking home without any of the others.  Tsugumi and Himari are still at school and Tomoe left for her part time job well before Moca did.  While Ran appreciates Moca walking her part of the way, she really doesn’t want to be a burden either.  She can manage to walk home on her own every so often. 

 

Though she really isn’t in much of a hurry to head home.  Hesitating for only a moment, Ran turns the corner before she can change her mind.  There’s still plenty of time before it gets dark and it’s not like she has much homework for the evening.

 

A soft smile appears on her face as she reaches the nearby park.  She takes her time walking along the path before spotting a shady area where she can kill some time.  Setting her bag down on the nearby bench, Ran makes herself as comfortable as possible.

 

Before she can pull out her phone, Ran is interrupted by the sensation of something brushing past her legs.  A scream sticks in her throat and Ran freezes, her mind going absolutely blank. Carefully glancing around, she dares to look down and spots a cat.  Slumping against the bench, Ran struggles to calm her racing heart, pressing one hand to her face as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

 

Something soft prods at her knee and Ran opens her eyes to find the cat staring at her expectantly.  “What do you want?”

 

The cat seems to take this as an invitation, jumping on Ran’s lap and bumping its head against her free hand.  It settles there, flopping on her legs without a care and Ran cannot help but stare. Hesitantly, she reaches out to scratch the side of the cat’s face and earns a loud rumbling purr in response.  

 

“You’re awfully bold.”  The cat ignores her, leaning into the touch and settling one paw against her arm, almost as if moving it to a better spot.  It reminds her of a certain someone else who enjoys lazing about on top of her lap whenever possible. “Just like someone else I know.”

 

“Mitake-san…”

 

Ran glances up at the sound of her name, eyes widening as she notices Yukina standing off to the side.  She blinks, clearing her throat and hoping against hope that she had not been heard talking to a cat. “Minato-san.”

 

“What are you doing here?”  Yukina’s eyes seem to narrow and Ran bristles at the bland tone of her voice.

 

Resting her hand against the cat’s back, Ran sits up straighter.  “I could ask you the same thing.”

 

“I come here quite often after school.”  Yukina’s gaze falls to the cat. “You happen to be sitting on my bench.”

 

Ran bites back the rude comment that is on the tip of her tongue.  It will do no good to pick a fight. The last thing she needs is Moca hearing about her starting something after teasing her about staying out of trouble.  Settling for indifference, Ran waves at the bench, trying to keep her voice level. “There’s plenty of room for both of us.”

 

“So there is.”  Yukina takes a seat on the other end of the bench.  She has yet to look away from Ran which makes Ran feel slightly nervous.  She is pretty certain that she wasn’t outright rude.

 

Fidgeting slightly, Ran glances away, muttering under her breath.  “Is there a reason you’re staring?”

 

“You’re surprisingly cute today, Mitake-san.”  

 

“Haaa?!”  Ran can feel her face turning bright red.  “You… You can’t just say something like that!”  The cat jumps at the sudden noise, rushing towards Yukina who seems to easily gather it up in her arms without a second thought.

 

“Oh?”  Yukina tilts her head a bit to the side, looking confused.  “Lisa is always telling me that I need to be more honest. Perhaps I misunderstood.”

 

“Too…  Too honest.”  Ran squeezes her eyes shut.  Her face is on fire and even her ears are beginning to heat up.

 

“I apologize for startling you, however I meant every word of what I said.”  

 

An embarrassing squeak escapes from Ran as she tries to process the words.  Everything is suddenly too much. 

 

“You look quite gorgeous today.”

 

“Minato-san, please…”  Ran slumps forward, resting her head against her knees, mind still spinning from everything.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I was talking to the cat this time.”

 

Ran isn’t sure whether she is relieved or not.


End file.
